Cyber Idol Mink
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out about Minkle's identies?Disclaimer: I dont own MinkxXxXxXxXxXxX UPDATED!XxXxXxXxX
1. Default Chapter

Cyber Idol Mink 

Mink was preparing for her upcoming concert when her best friends, Kanoka and Mahoko walked inside the dressing room.

"You weren't gonna forget us were you?" Mahoko asked.

"Of course not!" Mink replied. They got in a circle.

"Wanna Be Stand By!" They yelled. Mink turned into Pop Star Mink, Makoto turned into Maco and Kanoka turned into Canon. Together they made Minkle!

"Lets go!" Canon shouted excitedly. Of course they didn't interpret that Kyo was still watching them. They thought that they got rid of him years ago, but he apparently came back wanting Minkle again. But this time it was different.

"Good luck!" Motoharu yelled to them. As soon as they got on stage everyone cheered.

"Thank you!" Minkle yelled. Mink put up her hand, to tell that she was about to make an announcement.

"As you know, we are going to pull someone out from the audience to come up stage, and stay to entire day with us!" Mink yelled. Everyone clapped, cheered and whistled over again.

"And tonight our winner is, Seat Number 90!" Canon and Maco yelled. A young girl stood up and the lighting focused on her. Mink waved for her to come up. She slowly walked up stage and everyone cheered for her.

"And what is your name?" They asked.

"Misha," She said shyly.

"Give it up for Misha!" Mink yelled. And yet again they yelled and cheered.

"Now for a Debut Single Twinkle Minkle Star!" They started singing and everyone hushed. Misha just stood there. She could just hear the people saying stuff like

"If it were me up there I would of showed off!" And stuff. Mink made a hand movement for Misha to dance. So she moved her arms a little, and her feet. Some snickered, some laughed. Some people at home died laughing. But this was typical for Misha, always being made fun of. She wasn't fat, she wasn't poor, and she wasn't ugly. But why did they pick on her? Finally, the song ended and they went back stage.

"Whew," Canon said.

"That was major cool!" Maco laughed.

"Did you like being on stage?" Mink asked. Misha nodded.

"So, what should we do now?" Maco asked.

"Well we can go shopping, eating, video shoots," Mink said.

"What do you want to do Misha?" Maco asked.

"I don't really care what you guys pick, its fine with me," she said. It was then that they realized how beautiful Misha's voice was.

"How about we go shopping, eating then do some shoots?" Canon asked.

"That sounds cool, what do you think?" Mink asked.

"Okay!" Misha said. So the four went shopping and 'ironically' had to take at least 20 photo shoots with Misha. Then while eating some guy had to do a survey on what their favorite foods were including Misha. Then when they actually went to do a Video/Photo shoot no one showed up. "Ironic huh?" Maco asked.

"Well It looks like our day is over," Canon sighed.

"Keep in touch okay!" Mink said handing her a note. "Don't read it until later kay?" She asked.

"Okay!" Misha replied. Mink had accidentally left her cell phone in the chair at the Video/Photo shoot. She didn't realize because they were unchanging with the computer. Misha was going to give the Cell Phone back when she opened the dressing room door and saw the girls change.

"Oh my goodness!" Misha shrieked. Some malfunction happened and Mink's cell phone changed Misha into who she wanted to be. Which happened to be a pop star.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "Oh my god! You know who we really are!" Mahoko shouted.

"You can't tell anybody, seriously!" Mink shouted. "We would get deleted. Because this soft ware if illegal in the future," Kanoka whispered.

"I feel great, im not shy anymore!" Misha stated. Mink, Kanoka and Mahoko talked it over with their heads huddled.

"Were gonna let you be a part of Minkle!"

Good. Bad? Review please. Its kinda short….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- Whoa, long time since I updated this story! Ive was working on other fics for different categories (check out my profile and see for yourself lol). This as most of you may know, was one of my very first fics, so it's a little rough, and you can probably see the difference between the first chapter and this one. I want to thank everyone who has put this story under their favorites, or alerts and took their time to review for this! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mink, or any other character. The name of Misha came from another anime, but the whole idea behind her is mine.

Chapter 2

"I can be a part of _Minkle?" _Misha asked surprised.

"Well hey," Mahoko laughed. "You already know our identities right, so why not?" Misha thought and nodded.

"Okay, I accept!"

THE NEXT DAY

"Today we have Minkle here on the Red Carpet! It seems as thought they have added another group member named Misha! We all cant wait until tonight when we here their new song, 'Beyond our Wildest Dreams!' This is your host Nancy Goodwill reporting!" Mink turned off her T.V and sighed.

"I can't believe it's already all over the news about Misha!" Mink yelled to Mahoko over the phone.

"Gosh Mink, don't have a cow over this! Think of it, as good publicity for Misha!" Mink sighed again.

"Maybe your right. I guess I am obsessing over this a little to much." Mahoko laughed.

"Oh, you know im always right!"

Misha's House

"Misha darling, time for school!" Misha's mother yelled. Misha got up, put on her good clothes, brushed her teeth and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"No time honey, take this and eat it on your way!" Misha grabbed the buttered toast and ran to her school before the gates closed. When she got there, masses of students were waiting for her in her classroom. The girl she hated the most, Michelle Sakuraba, was waiting for her at her desk.

"Hey Misha darling!" She cooed.

"How have you been?" Misha rolled her eyes.

"You only want to be my friend because im a celebrity!" Michelle doubled over laughing.

"You call your little 'stage' performance being a celebrity? In your dreams!" Everyone laughed with Michelle.

"NO! Because im part of Minkle now and your not!" Michelle fell on the floor and laughed until one of the students had to bring her a paper bag to breath in.

"Yea right!" She yelled.

"Your gonna see me tonight on the Red Carpet! Wait and see!" Misha yelled. The homeroom bell rang and Michelle and her 'friends' ran out, but not before saying, "I think your delusional Misha!"


End file.
